


Did it hurt?

by ifreakinglovewriting



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Wings, Angels, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreakinglovewriting/pseuds/ifreakinglovewriting
Summary: As a witch you try your best to not attract the most feared killers in Seoul, to be specific monster killers.But as a born witch soon or later you will be on their blacklist and then your life is over.





	Did it hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this plot as AU ship for @chana-ninja and we decided it would be awesome as a whole FF. So here we are. Enjoy! (And sry that it took me so long :/ )

You are leaving your small shop, looking around frantically.

Are they here? Did they really figure it out?

"You are on the blacklist!" the words your friend had spoken to you, were still vivid in your mind.

You're on the blacklist or death list, whatever you prefer to call it. It basically means you're not dead yet, but soon will be. Why?

The answer is easy. You were born as a witch. Seventh generation and full-blooded. You could also say a really gifted witch.

Both your parents were powerful mages. But now they're not here to help you.

However, as a witch or magician, the term your species prefers, you're automatically a monster.

Yeah, one of those parents tells their kids about, to make them scared, preventing them from doing stupid things.

At least in the eyes of BTS, which is the weird codename for South Koreas best monster killers.

According to some people, the name stands for >Behind the shadows<, but you don' think so because that just sounds crazy.

No one knows their real names, only the code ones. And how they look is also not identified, because no one who has seen them is still alive.

The most feared member is V, at least that's the name he is famous for in the world of the monsters.

For a human hunter, like all of them, he is really quick and strong, not letting anyone go.

And now they're out there looking for you.

You always thought it would take them more years to find you.

Yes, you did work as a witch. Running a shop for prophecies and selling stuff for witches.

But that was the trick about it. For everyone else it looked like you were just a human, believing in witchcraft but with no real powers.

You aren't a witch who has fortune telling powers, so you only fool people, what also brings angry customers.

You thought that so no one would suspect that you're a real witch.

But it looks like you're wrong.

Your powers are actually really special, but you couldn't really hurt anyone with them. Besides the basic spells and potions, you had nothing.

It's not like witches these days, ride on brooms or have their black cat's, okay you have a black cat, but only because she is cute and would have ended on the streets.

Yeah, you're not a monster, just a normal person, with some special powers.

But you know that whoever of BTS will come after you, won't discuss it.

When you lock the door of your shop, you regret that you leave so late again. It's already dark. And you're scared of the dark, especially if the killer could be around every corner. But why are you so worried anyway, after all, you don't really have a choice. They will find you. So maybe you could at least enjoy the last few moments that are left. You sigh before turning around, neither the shop nor your home is safe, so the empty dark streets aren't that bad anyway. Maybe you should have thought about living in this area. There were many mafias of human and inhuman nature located. Not that this scares you normally, but of course they would find you here.

You clutch our coat around your shuttering frame, hoping to at least shut off the cold air that surrounds you. With a spell, you could easily make it warmer, but that would have immediately attracted the killers. You might have accepted your fate, but you would still not make it that easy for them.

Quickly you turn another corner and you are immediately aware that something is off, the lamps aren't working and it even feels colder. You know who is hiding in the shadows. There is just something weird about it. You can feel that person's presence clearer than anything.

Every gifted which has one individual power, your’s is to feel the presence of other inhuman creatures. But BTS are all human hunters. Looks like you're really wanted that someone else was after you as well.

"I know that you are there. How about you come in the light." The sudden boost of confidence is surprising but you have to smile at how good you are handling the situation. You hear the silent footsteps, startled at the person that is suddenly in front of you. His piercing eyes are observing you, his hands relaxed in his pockets. The bleached hair having a golden shimmer in the dimmed light of the only working lamppost in the small alley. His dark clothes a contrast to his beautiful caramel skin. You don’t need to have any special powers to know what he is, the blue shimmer in his eyes gives it away. You had never in your life met someone from his species before.

"Wow..." Mindlessly you step closer, admiring the dark shadow of his wings.

"Beautiful." He is startled at your actions.

"I'm V and here to bring you justice. Any last words." His words are drained from any emotions, but they still sound soft and calming, maybe that's why you dare to speak up.

"You can't be V...BTS are human hunters...you are not." His brows furrow when he looks at you.

"What do you mean?" His voice is threating and this time he is the one to close the distance.

"You are an angel...fallen angel." You correct yourself. "You wings are beautiful."

"How can you see my wings." His mask seems to vanish and the scary aura is gone.

"That's my power as a witch. I thought you would at least observe the creatures you kill." You pout suddenly not caring anymore that you are facing your potential killer.

"That's interesting." A smirk forms on his lips. "So you see everyone's true from?”

You nod, a little bit proud of your power. Maybe not the right moment but whatever.

“I’m here to kill you, witch.” Not very friendly and it ruins the moment. “But I guess we could make a deal.”


End file.
